This invention relates to a lower extremity splint which is particularly designed for hospital bed traction systems. The lower extremity splint is constructed for complete adjustment to the lower extremity of the patient and is designed for single point suspension from an overhead traction frame, or other means of suspension or support.
Splints have been commonly used to immobilize bone fractures. Splints may comprise simple rigid members, such as wooden slats lashed or taped in a parallel fashion to the fractured limb member for maintaining alignment and immobilization of the fractured member. While such simple devices are adequate for emergency first aid use in preventing further damage and in limiting discomfort, they are generally inadequate to maintain a proper set of the fracture for optimum healing.
A person's skeletal system is held in place and selectively moved by muscles and connective ligaments and tendons. All movement is effected by contraction of select muscles while opposing muscles, which enable a reverse movement on contraction, are relaxed. Because healthy skeletal muscles have a constant tone, or readiness which exists as a continued light state of contraction, there is exerted a slight longitudinal compressive force on the bone structure associated with the particular muscle or muscle group. When a break of the bone occurs the compressive force may cause misalignment or impacting or overlap of the fracture shortening the effective length of the bone. This deforming force is further enhanced by spastic contraction of muscle that has been traumatized.
To restore the bone to as close to original configuration as possible, the pull of the muscle groups must be overcome by an externally applied force which is accomplished by a device which applies a traction to the bone or bone structure. The traction device is constructed to apply a constant pulling force to overcome the compressing force of the muscles. This constant pulling force is best applied be weights and pulleys, which allows the bed confined patient a limited degree of movement while maintaining the constancy of the applied force.
When the fracture is in a limb member and requires traction for proper setting and knitting of the bone, a frame device for select orientation and support of the limb member is arranged on the patient for cooperation with a traction device mounted to the patient's bed.
The frame device is essentially an elaborate splint which for traction systems must be capable of properly orienting and positioning the fractured limb member for suspension and traction. The splint of the subject invention is designed for use on a patien's lower extremity and is improved over prior lower extremity splints by maximizing the adjustability and adaptability in order to conform to the particular shape of the user's lower extremity. This provides maximum comfort and minimum structure to the frame configuration of the splint. In minimizing the structure of the frame configuration, not only is the mobility and ease of handling and setting up the splint facilitated, but the close conformance with the user's lower extremity prevents inadvertent contact with projecting frame structures that would disturb the set of the fracture. The universal adjustability of the structure of the splint frame is arranged to allow readjustment for repositioning of the lower extremity during traction or articulation at the knee for exercise of the lower extremity. Further, the improved structural configuration of the invented splint allows a single point suspension from an overhead support eliminating the usual double point suspension of prior art conventional systems. The single point suspension of the lower extremity splint cooperates with the applied tension of the traction mechanism which is connected to the patient's lower extremity by a strap hitch or a bone pin to direct the tension forces for proper maintenance of alignment of the fractured bone.